Mad World
by KuroiMamba
Summary: [OS SongFic] La guerre est terminée. Comme ils s’y attendaient tous, j’ai tué Voldemort. Je suis le Sauveur. Le Sauveur qui n’a rien sauvé du tout. [léger Slash]


**Titre :** Mad World

**Disclaimer :** Tous les personnages ainsi que l'univers (Poudlard entre autres lieux) appartiennent à l'auteur JK Rowling. La chanson « Mad World » appartient au chanteur Gary Jules et à la BO du magnifique (mais déprimant) film « Donnie Darko ».

**N/a :** Première fic HP à la première personne, soyez indulgents.

**Avertissement : **Cette fic est triste parce que je suis triste, donc si vous êtes en période de dépression absolue, ou si vous avez seulement envie de fêter vos vacances avec bonheur et joie, je vous dirais bien de rester mais je ne veux pas être responsable de votre malheur.

**Aide a la lecture :** En _**Gras et Italique**_, les paroles de la chanson, en _Italique_ seulement, la traduction (de moi).

* * *

_**All around me are familiar faces**  
Tout autour de moi, des visages familiers  
**Worn out places**  
Des lieux dévastés  
**Worn out faces**  
Des visages épuisés_

La guerre est terminée. Comme ils s'y attendaient tous, j'ai tué Voldemort. Je suis le Sauveur.

Le Sauveur qui n'a rien sauvé du tout.

La Grande Salle est pleine de monde selon les autres, beaucoup trop vide à mon goût. Je connais toutes ces personnes, et pourtant Merlin sait si elles sont méconnaissables. Leurs mines sont épuisées, leurs yeux tirés, rougis, que ce soit d'épuisement ou de tristesse. Leurs cheveux sont parfois encore collés, souillés du sang de l'ennemi ou des proches qu'ils préfèrent pleurer en silence, en cachette, pour faire semblant d'être fort.

C'est le cas d'Hermione. Elle se tient là, dans ce qui était autrefois le hall, et dont la superbe architecture ressemble depuis quelques jours à un site de fouilles archéologiques.

C'est notre morgue de fortune, à présent. Alors que les pavés sont encore teintés de rouge, de longs draps blancs épousent les formes trop connues de nos amis, camarades de combats, professeurs et adultes qui n'ont pas survécus. Que je n'ai pas pu aider.

Elle est debout. Ses yeux sont vides, elle fixe une main pâle qui dépasse d'un linge immaculé. C'est celle de Ron.

_**Bright and early for the daily races  
**Tout prêts pour les courses quotidiennes  
**Going no where**  
Qui ne mènenet nulle part  
**Going no where**  
Qui ne mènent nulle part_

Il ne reste que 4 jours de cours. Quatre longs jours pour clore notre sixième année à Pourdlard.

Je crois encore entendre la voix de Dumbledore retentir dans cette même salle, hier au matin.

« Quoiqu'il arrive à qui que ce soit aujourd'hui, mes enfants, les cours seront assurés à Poudlard jusqu'au 30 Juin. C'est une tradition. Et je sais que vous trouverez tous ici la force de continuer, peu importe ce qu'il adviendra. »

Cette voix, si ce n'est dans ma tête, je ne l'entendrai plus, comme bien d'autres, que je n'appréciais pas forcément mais qui faisaient partie de ma vie : Crabbe, Goyle, Parvati, Colin, Fred… Ron… Remus…

Autour de moi, tous déjeunent, prêts à affronter une journée qu'ils voudraient normale. Mais celle-ci ne les mènera à rien, parce que quand elle sera terminée, personne ne sera revenu, rien n'aura changé. Ils sont morts et personne ne peut rien y faire.

Je n'ai rien pu faire…

_**Their tears are filling up their glasses**  
Leurs larmes remplissent leurs verres  
**No expression**  
Pas d'expression  
**No expression**  
Plus d'expression_

Je sais qu'ils me regardent tous, qu'ils sont tous en train de m'observer sans même s'en rendre compte.

Quelques uns fixent leurs verres, aussi vides que leurs yeux, jusqu'à ce que des larmes brûlantes viennent les remplir, leurs yeux, puis leurs verres. Je suis sûr qu'ils ne s'en aperçoivent même pas.

Mais moi je vois, moi je sais. Je sais qu'ils m'en veulent, tous. Vous me détestez parce que je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux.

_**Hide my head I wanna drown my sorrow**  
Cachez mon visage je veux noyer ma peine  
**No tomorrow  
**Pas de lendemain  
**No tomorrow**  
Plus de lendemain_

J'enfouis ma tête dans mes bras croisés sur la table, poussant au passage ce que j'aurais du manger. J'ai tellement froid au cœur…

Je ne veux pas rester ici. A l'extérieur, tous me voient comme un héros. Mais ceux qui ont combattu avec moi savent, ils savent que je n'ai rien fait d'autre que tuer. C'est ça l'héroïsme ?

Si j'avais pu les sauver tous, là je mériterais leur gratitude. Mais bordel de merde je les ai vu, je les ai regardé mourir, je les ai senti s'éteindre comme la flamme d'une bougie, sans même avoir le temps de vaciller.

Et je n'ai rien pu faire pour eux, ceux que j'aimais comme ceux que je haïssais.

Je sens une main se poser sur mon épaule. Je vous cache mon visage pour mieux vous cacher ma peine, alors pitié laissez moi au moins mourir de chagrin en paix…

« Harry, allons en cours maintenant… »

Non je t'en prie Hermione, ne m'oblige pas à les affronter tous. Je t'en supplie.

Si je reste ici, je vais me pendre. Ma vie est sans lendemain.

_**And I find it kind of funny**  
Et je trouve ça presque drôle  
**I find it kind of sad**  
Je trouve ça un peu triste  
**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**  
Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs sont les plus beaux que je n'aies jamais eu_

Cette nuit, j'ai fait un rêve merveilleux. Le plus beau que je n'ai jamais fait.

Je mourais.

Et plus personne ne pleurait.

_**I find it hard to tell you **  
Je trouve ça dur à vous dire  
**I find it hard to take**  
Je trouve ça dur à accepter_

Pardon Hermione, pardon.

« Tu veux changer d'école… ? Harry… Harry tu ne peux pas me faire ça, tu ne peux pas… Je ne peux pas rester seule ici… »  
« Et bien pars, toi aussi. »

Non je t'en conjure, pas de larmes, pas encore…

« Mais pour aller où, Harry… ? »  
« Loin de tout… loin d'eux, loin de… loin de moi. »

Laisse moi partir avant que je te fasse encore plus de mal.

_**When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world  
**Quand les gens tournent en rond, c'est vraiment  
Un monde de fou_

« Rester ici c'est tourner en rond. Je vais devenir fou. Je ne veux plus qu'ils pleurent tous chaque fois qu'ils me regardent, je ne veux plus leur rappeler leurs souvenirs, je ne veux plus qu'ils me rappellent les miens. »

Mc Gonagall me regarde. Elle aussi, ses yeux sont rouges. Ce doit être dur de prendre la place d'un être cher. Mais je ne pouvais demander qu'à la directrice.

« Très bien. Vous passerez votre prochaine année à Durmstrang. Je ne peux pas vous placer ailleurs. Bon courage, Potter… »

Je n'ai pas compris sa dernière phrase, et je m'en fous. L'année prochaine, je ne serai plus à Poudlard.

Hermione m'a traité d'égoïste. Oui, je sais.

Pardon Hermione, pardon, j'aurais donné ma vie pour eux comme je la donnerais pour toi… Je suis désolé…

_**Children waiting for the day they feel good**  
Les enfant attendent ce jour où il se sentiront bien  
**Happy birthday**  
Joyeux anniversaire  
**Happy birthday**  
Joyeux anniversaire_

Cette année encore, j'ai passé mon anniversaire seul, et pour la première fois, je me suis senti bien chez les Dursley. Ils sont parfaits en ce qui concerne me foutre la paix.

Cette année, les cartes étaient évidemment moins nombreuses. Et je n'ai eu aucun cadeau. Seulement des mots.

Même un d'Hermione : « Joyeux Anniversaire. »

Cette année, il y avait une lettre de quelqu'un qui ne m'aurait jamais écrit avant.

Draco Malfoy m'a écrit pour me remercier d'avoir tué son père. Je sais que ça a du lui arracher un œil de faire ça. Son écriture est très belle, peu appliquée, comme si ses lettres voulaient s'envoler… Tellement peu aristocratique. Et vraiment touchante.

C'est vraiment le monde à l'envers. Mes amis me haïssent, mes 'rivaux' me remercient.

N'importe quoi.

_**And I feel the way that every child should**  
Et je me sens comme chaque enfant devrait se sentir  
**Sit and listen**  
Assieds toi et écoute  
**Sit and listen**  
Assieds toi et écoute_

C'est la rentrée. Mon nouveau directeur est extrêmement laid, et il a un nom à coucher dehors. Ses cheveux blonds me rappellent vaguement quelqu'un. Mais il n'en a vraiment que les cheveux.

Dans son bureau, il y a une photo de Dumbledore. Je me suis presque senti comme n'importe quel autre gamin, pourtant, je me suis assis, j'ai écouté, mais voilà.

Voilà les larmes qui me piquent les yeux. Voilà ce qui me reste de cœur qui vient jaillir au bord de mes lèvres.

Je n'y arriverai jamais.

_**Went to school and I was very nervous**  
Je suis allé en cours et j'étais très nerveux  
**No one knew me**  
Personne ne me connaissait  
**No one knew me**  
Personne ne me connaissait_

J'ai passé les deux premières heures de cours ici à trembler.

Evidemment tout le monde m'a reconnu. Difficile de passer inaperçu avec ma célèbre balafre. Et non, inversement à la marque des ténèbres, elle n'a pas disparu après Sa mort.

Mais personne ne me connaissait. Aucun ne m'avait déjà vu.

Merlin comme je me sens mal. J'ai fui. J'ai fui comme un lâche. Et ils me regardent tous comme la onzième merveille du monde malgré ce que j'ai fait… malgré ce que je n'ai pas fait…

Je suis le roi des cons… Je veux retourner à Poudlard…

_**Hello teacher tell me what's my lesson**  
Bonjour professeur dites moi ma leçon  
**Look right through me**  
Regardez à travers moi  
**Look right through me**  
Regardez à travers moi_

Cet imbécile de professeur de DCFM m'interroge. En suédois. Je ne comprends rien, je ne sais pas quoi dire, alors ils se tournent tous vers moi. Ils me scrutent. Ils ricanent.

J'éclate en sanglots. Pas que ce soit dans mes habitudes. Merveilleuse image de moi que je donne là.

Il me scrute, me dit de sortir. Je crois. Et c'est ce que je m'empresse de faire. Aucune personne ici ne saura lire en moi comme j'en ai besoin.

Laissez moi rentrer.

_**And I find it kind of funny**  
Et je trouve ça presque drôle  
**I find it kind of sad**  
Je trouve ça un peu triste  
**The dreams in which I'm dying are the best I've ever had**  
Les rêves dans lesquels je meurs sont les plus beaux que je n'aies jamais eu_

Quand elle m'a vu revenir, j'ai cru qu'Hermione allait me tuer. Enfin façon de parler. Pourtant, j'aurais bien voulu. C'est triste… enfin non, c'est plutôt ridicule, mais qu'est ce que j'aimerais mourir…

Ron a une très belle tombe. Il repose avec Fred. Mrs Weasley vient la fleurir chaque jour en transplanant, et Mr Weasley y passe quelques heures tous les soirs.

Le marbre est blanc, et les fleurs multicolores me rappellent les tâches de sang sur les linceuls, dans le hall. En lettre d'argent, il est inscrit : « A ceux que personne ne pourra jamais oublier. A nos fils, à nos frères, à nos amis, à mon amant. Avec amour, pour toujours. »

Aujourd'hui, c'est à moi de m'y recueillir, et au contraire des autres, je n'ai trouvé qu'une chose à lui dire, que je ne peux pas graver dans la pierre mais que je veux inscrire dans son coeur : Pardon, Ron…

_**I find it hard to tell you**  
Je trouve ça dur à vous dire  
**I find it hard to take**  
Je trouve ça dur à accepter_

Hermione m'y laisse seul. Je comprends. Non pas qu'elle ne supporte pas d'y venir. Elle y étudie souvent, sur l'herbe, mais seule, alors c'est moins difficile de se laisser aller.

Elle m'a pardonné, mais elle a eu le courage de me le dire franchement : « Rien ne sera jamais plus comme avant. »

Je le sais mais putain, qu'est ce que c'est dur à encaisser…

Même Poudlard a changé. Il n'y a plus de maisons. Nous sommes tous dans le même bateau, à présent…

Deux bras puissants se referment autour de moi.

Je ne sais pas qui c'est. Je n'ai pas envie de savoir. Je me laisse aller. Et je pleure, moi aussi, enfin. Enfin j'y arrive. Il est mort, il n'y a pas d'autre mots. Il n'est plus là.

« Mais il est ailleurs… et puis il est dans ton cœur… »

J'ai dû parler tout haut. Et c'est la voix de Malfoy qui m'a répondu.

_**When people run in circles it's a very very  
Mad world**  
Quand les gens tournent en rond, c'est vraiment  
Un monde de fou_

Je me retourne, il ne me lâche pas.

Lui aussi, il a changé. Il me fixe. C'est bizarre de voir ses yeux à lui un peu rougis, marqués de cernes. C'est même trop étrange pour moi.

Enfin il y a plus étrange, là, tout de suite. Il me serre contre lui.

J'ai tué un taré pour un nouveau monde de fous…

* * *

Terminé. Heu, ça ne vaut rien du tout. Mais bon, je bloquais sur le reste et Zoo m'a conseillée d'écrire autre chose. J'aurais voulu que ce soit plus profond, plus triste. Je n'ai pas réussi.  
_  
_Zoo : °lit la note de Mamba et la regarde horrifiée !° Comment ça, ça ne vaut rien du tout ! Tu es folle ! C'est magnifique ! çç J'ai eu les larmes aux yeux ! c'est tout triste et tout beau ! 

KM : Heu bah… merci… ;

Vous en pensez quoi vous… ? Donnez moi votre avis, en bas à gauche, GO…_  
_


End file.
